


come back to sleep

by sinfulchihuahua0602



Series: comfortember 2020 [5]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfulchihuahua0602/pseuds/sinfulchihuahua0602
Summary: day 5:cuddling
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: comfortember 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041828
Kudos: 29





	come back to sleep

“Hiccup, come to bed.”

Astrid wraps her arms around Hiccup’s neck, putting her chin on his shoulder and pressing up behind him from where he sits in his chair, bent over some new invention he is working on. He leans back, turning his head slightly towards her, smiling a little. 

“Yeah, I will. I just need to figure this out-“

Astrid rolls her eyes. “It’s almost midnight, Hiccup. Your project isn’t going anywhere, I promise you, but I am. Please come to bed?”

He sighs. “Fine, but I do want to write down what I’m thinking of first.”

She smiles. “Point for Astrid in the _‘can she get her boyfriend to go to sleep at a reasonable time_ ’ game!” she says cheerfully, stepping back and walking towards the bed. 

Hiccup finishes his scribbling of notes and stands up, turning and walking towards the bed with a grin. “Midnight is hardly a reasonable time,” he says, amused. Astrid watches from her place curled up in the bed, eyes dancing with mischief. 

“Says the man who fell asleep at his desk, _multiple_ times, after I tried to get you to go to bed earlier,” she shoots back. 

Hiccup climbs on the bed and over to Astrid, who grins and laughs as he puts himself over her, arms on either side of her shoulders. “You made a compelling argument, though,” he says, leaning down to kiss her. “You always do.”

She hums into the kiss, still grinning when he pulls away. “What, the argument of me?”

Hiccup smiles. “Yes,” he says, and kisses her again. 

Astrid laughs and pushes him off so he lands on his side next to her. “Hiccup, we’re going to sleep! I, for one, am tired, and _you_ have stayed up far too late to stay up later because of me.”

Hiccup sighs dramatically, but he concedes, sliding down the bed to lay next to her. “What, are you my mother now?”

“Gods, no,” she says. “You’re far too much of a handful.”

“Gee, thanks,” he says flatly, but he’s smiling, and Astrid grins down at him. 

He turns his face into her neck, pressing closer to her and sighing softly. 

Then she feels a slight kiss on her throat. 

She swats his hair lightly. “Hiccup! There is no argument you can make to sway me on this!”

He hums and she softens instantly. “No argument,” he says, already slurred with sleep. “Just love you.”

Another kiss before he relaxes, body melting into the mattress, and she sighs, feeling herself melt despite herself. “I love you too, Hiccup,” she says softly, putting her arms around him and pulling him closer to her. 


End file.
